


Sunrise, Sunset

by lawless



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Community: 100_roadtrips, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawless/pseuds/lawless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day is much like another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise, Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of the drabbles for LiveJournal's Saiyuki drabble challenge community 100_roadtrips' challenge #269, repetition, by feait and wongkk [here](http://100-roadtrips.livejournal.com/494616.html) and [here](http://100-roadtrips.livejournal.com/494889.html). Their basic premise is that the ikkou is stuck in a cave. This also fits within challenge #272, the sun.

Every day, the same thing: the entrance to the cave would brighten as the sun rose. Each day dawned bright with hope that this would be the day it would be safe for them to start their journey again.

By noon, the meager light would start to wane, and shadows would start to form by mid-afternoon. Hope would die then; if they hadn’t left by now, they weren’t going to leave at all that day.

Soon the sun would set, replaced by the indifferent moon. They couldn’t even chance lighting a fire.

And when it rained, all bets were off.


End file.
